Im Gespräch
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: Bitte nur lesen, wer sich gerade in einer traurig-melancholischen Stimmung befindet oder einfach etwas zum Nachdenken braucht.


**Titel: **Im Gespräch**  
Autorin:** Zutzi  
**Inhalt:** Ein kleines Gedankenspiel für alle, die sich gerade in einer traurig-melancholischen Stimmung befinden oder einfach etwas zum Nachdenken brauchen. Achtung: Kein Happy-End!  
**Disclaimer:** Harry, Hermione und Ron gehören JKR, auch wenn sie nicht einmal namentlich erwähnt werden, die Armen, aber ich glaube, ihr wisst schon, wen ich mit den „drei Leuten" meine. Voldemort und Hogwarts gehören ebenfalls JKR, und meine Inspiration und den Titel verdanke ich meiner ehemaligen Deutsch-Professorin, Frau Mag. Riebler, deren Bild ich beschreiben musste/durfte (wie auch immer) ...  
**Widmung:** Diese Kurzgeschichte ist meiner lieben Schulkollegin Daniela gewidmet, die sofort nach einem Taschentuch verlangte, als sie die Rohfassung gelesen hatte.

Im Gespräch

  
Menschen, die knien. Sie sprechen. Über Gott und die Welt. Und über den Krieg, der in ihrem eigenen Land herrscht. Das geht nun schon so lange. Und ein Ende ist noch nicht in Sicht.   
  
So viele Menschen sind in diesem Krieg gestorben. Durch Avada Kedavra umgebracht, von scheinbar gefühllosen Todessern. Durch Flüche tödlich verletzt. Oder verstümmelt.  
  
So viele unschuldige Kinder sind gestorben. Kinder, die noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich hatten. Kinder, die die Zukunft des Landes darstellten. Tot. Die Zukunft ist tot.

Dennoch sitzen diese Leute beisammen, um für den Augenblick, für einen Moment Frieden zu haben. Das Leben geht weiter. Man soll das Beste daraus machen: Frieden.  
  
Im Hintergrund geht die Sonne unter und taucht das Land zuerst in Orange, dann in Rot, um schließlich in ein tiefes Schwarz überzugehen. Was zuvor im hellen Licht der Sonne friedlich und ruhig aussah, wird nun in intensives rotes Licht getaucht. Rot, wie das Blut, das vergossen wurde. Rot, wie die glühenden Augen desjenigen, der hinter all diesen Gewaltakten steht. Derjenige, der denkt, die Fäden in der Hand zu halten. Der mit den Marionetten spielt und sie nach Gutdünken leben oder sterben lässt, während er sich selbst vor der Öffentlichkeit und der Justiz versteckt, weil er zu feige ist, sich zu stellen und ein gerechtes Urteil anzunehmen.  
  
Die nun dunkle, schwarze Welt wartet darauf, dass eine neue Nacht voll Schrecken und Ungewissheit vorüber geht. Schrecken, weil die Todesser wieder für ihren Dunklen Lord Überfälle, Morde und Gefangennahmen unschuldiger Menschen vornehmen werden. Und Ungewissheit, da niemand weiß, ob er diese Nacht überleben wird – ob er sie unbeschadet überleben wird.  
  
Aber das Schwarz der Nacht steht auch für den Tod, der schon so lange über dem ganzen Land schwebt – als Symbol der Todesser. Wie selbst ihr Name sagt: als Symbol des Todes, der sie umgibt, den sie mit sich bringen, den sie schließlich zurücklassen mit der Dunkelheit, die sich aus den Herzen der Menschen nicht mehr vertreiben lässt.  
  
Die Nacht ist hereingebrochen.  
  
Doch die Lichter Hogwarts' sind nicht allzu weit entfernt. Das riesige Schloss thront nun schon seit einem Jahrtausend auf dem Hügel über dem See und stellt einen der letzten sicheren Orte dar, eine Insel der Zuflucht in einem Meer aus Gewalt, Tod und Schwarzer Magie, die von Menschenhand erzeugt wird. Menschen, die einander umbringen, im Namen des Krieges, aber in ihrem Herzen wissen, dass sie damit der Zukunft den Weg verbauen. Denn Gewalt ruft Gewalt hervor. Der Kreislauf hört nicht auf.  
  
Irgendwann werden die Kinder erwachsen sein, und in den Eltern ihre Vorbilder sehen. Vorbilder, die für unsinnige Zwecke Krieg führen. Sie werden es ihnen gleichtun, wenn er nicht endgültig besiegt wird. Er, der dunkle, düstere, mächtige Schwarzmagier, der so gefürchtet wird, dass die Menschen nicht einmal wagen, seinen Namen laut auszusprechen. Er, der einst von einem Baby besiegt wurde und dank ihm wieder auferstand.  
  
Dieses Baby, der Junge, der lebt, ist nun fast erwachsen. Er sitzt hier mit seinen beiden Freunden und versucht, sich für den letzten Kampf bereit zu machen. Noch ein letztes Mal Kraft und Energie zu tanken. Zuversicht zu finden.  
  
Er allein hat die Gewissheit, dass einer sterben wird, denn eine Prophezeiung hat sein Leben verändert. Eine Prophezeiung, die nicht einmal mehr existiert, aber dennoch schwer wiegt. Denn einer muss sterben. Nur der andere kann überleben und die Welt zu seinen Gunsten verändern.  
  
  
_Nachwort der Autorin:  
  
Ich wollte mit dieser Kurzgeschichte zum Nachdenken anregen, und zwar nicht nur über Harry und Voldemort, sondern über den Krieg ganz allgemein.   
  
Warum führt man Krieg? – Schön, meinetwegen um politische Ziele zu erreichen, aber was, wenn diese Ziele erreicht sind? Meiner Meinung nach ist der Preis dafür doch viel zu hoch. Oder was, wenn diese Ziele dann erst recht nicht erreicht werden, obwohl man den Krieg gewonnen hat? Sind diejenigen, die Krieg führen, wirklich so überzeugt von ihren Plänen, dass sie die Konsequenzen nicht sehen? Wollen sie wirklich ihr eigenes Leben dafür riskieren, selbst getötet zu werden? Und welche Rolle spielt dabei die Rache?  
  
Warum überhaupt führt Voldemort Krieg? – Schön, einer muss der Böse sein, und JKR hat sich eben ihn ausgesucht. Aber sie muss ihm trotzdem einen Grund geben, so böse zu sein. Ist es nur, weil er keine muggelgeborenen Zauberer mag? Oder weil er allgemein keine Muggel mag? Ich finde, da sollte er mal nachdenken, was er ohne Zauberkräfte wäre.  
  
Und wegen dem letzten Satz, oben: Ich wollte keinesfalls sagen, dass ich eine Voldemort-Fanatikerin bin oder etwas Ähnliches. Ich bin bloß erstaunt darüber, was so wahnsinnige Leute alles vollbringen können. (Erinnert mich auch etwas an Hitler ... sehr böser Mann!)  
  
Ich weiß, man könnte endlos darüber diskutieren, aber falls es irgendwo jemanden gibt, der eine Antwort darauf hat, oder auch nur etwas zu diesem Thema sagen möchte, dann bitte eine Review hinterlassen!  
  
  
Lg Zutzi_


End file.
